The Strength of the Spirits
by Cristaldragon
Summary: After the Second Dragon Campaign an evil older than the Divine Tree rises from it’s ashes and moves across Endiness to the land beyond Serdio.
1. Prologue: Haunts of the past

Cristaldragon: I've had this in my pendrive for a long time. I hope you like it and I'll post the next piece soon. Please review.

I don't own ANYTHING of Legend of Dragoon. : (

* * *

Prologue: Haunts of the past

Two men were walking the stairs of Indels Castle to meet the King. They were both surprise and happy for the invitation, yet an odd presence was in the place, even the animals felt uneasy. One of the men was quite and abnormally big, well for humans, he's actually a "Giganto" and that was the right size for him. The other was a very cheerful old man that actually was a master martial artist. They are opposites in every way, yet they are best of friends. What binds them is a power as old as Endiness, it was the powers of the dragons, the Dragoon Spirits.

In the top of the castle they meet Albert, king of Serdio and the Jade dragoon, a friend of theirs.

"I'm glad that you came to see me, it's been a while," he said as he welcomes them to his home.

"Two months," the old man said and in a dark mood continued, "since that faithful day."

"My dear Haschel, let not the events of the past trouble you, soon we'll be celebrating a great accomplishment," said the king.

"What accomplishment?" asked the silent giant.

"Dart and Shana's wedding. Is it not an accomplishment that we made him realize his feelings for her, Kongol?" replied the King in a comedic way, making both guests laugh at the memories of Dart's denial. "The reason I call you here is to ask a favor of you two."

"What can an old man and a giant do for a king?" asked Haschel in his normally cheerful way.

"A delivery," answered the King, "a delivery of an invitation to my wedding to Princess Emile."

"Doesn't a king have mess…" "OF COURSE, we'll be glad to," yelled Haschel, interrupting his friend.

"Great!" said the King "Come with me to my room, the invitation is there."

As they made the way to the royal bedchamber Kongol tried to get an answered from Haschel to why he had accepted. "You'll know soon enough," was all the old man said. The room was dark and the King locked the door. Humming was heard and from their clothes they took out that what binds them, the Dragoon Spirits. The room became full of light and the presence disappeared. Bright as daylight they noticed three others in the room. Emile, princess of Tiberoa and fiancé of Albert, Miranda, one of the Four Sacred Sisters of Mille Seseau and the White-Silver Dragoon, and Meru, ambassador of the Winglies and keeper of Blue-Sea Dragoon.

"Thought as much…" said Haschel. Kongol was too surprised to say anything.

"We need you to deliver an urgent message," said Emille.

"Endiness is in great peril, a power older than our own is on the move," continued Albert.

"Are the Dragoons needed?" asked Kongol.

"Yes and more I'm afraid," cried Meru in a desperated way.

"Ten thousand years ago…" started Albert.

_Ten thousand years ago a messenger from the lands beyond the mountains east of Serdio asked for the leaders of Endiness to meet with the king of his country. By the very nature of this encounter it was kept secret to all except those participating. Three humans and two winglies came to the meeting held at a shrine hidden in the central mountains of Serdio. The humans became nervous when they saw that the king appeared to be a wingly and fear for their current freedom. Yet the man eased their fear for he claimed to be human and that he's looks were from a blessing of a dragon. The man came with a proposal. "To keep Endiness safe from outside forces and in return you are to warn me of the coming of the Black Knights," said the king._

"Why Kongol never heard of this other country?"

"The king guaranteed Endiness complete isolation, even from his own country. Haschel, you have seen the land beyond the mountains, you know that we are not alone," said Albert.

"Yes, yes, but what are this Black Knights?" asked Haschel

"They're evil," said Meru, "and so strong, my power alone was nothing against them."

"You fought against them?" asked the old man.

"Yes," she responded almost sobbing, "She attack our village, we manage to save most of the residents but still…" Tears interrupted her story, revealing a deep guilt. "I still can believe that she took control of my dragon and she used it to destroy the village."

"Meru went to Deningrad and spoke with the Queen, it was her that remember the Black Knights and send me here to talk to Albert," said Miranda.

"And it so happen that we are getting reports of strange black figures causing all sort of trouble in both Tiberoa and Serdio," said Emile, "So far we have confirm seven individuals using some kind of elemental magic and an eight that is yet to demonstrate any magic."

"We believe that they are keeping an eye in all three castles and expect to be attack at any time," said Miranda.

"We need you to deliver this letter signed by the leaders of Endiness to whoever is the leader in our neighbor country," said Albert giving Hatchel a letter. "Since you are the only one beside Dart that I trust that has been across those mountains, you're best suited for the task. If Kongol agrees, he may go with you in case of trouble."

"Kongol goes where friend goes."

"This is quite a task, there are three way, over them, under or through them," said Hatchel taking the letter. "The real trouble will be the forest at the other side. Dart and I only made it through thanks to a boy that lives there that guided us safely. He told us that there was a spell in the forest and only those "allowed" by the Guardian won't get lost. Without him I don't think we can make it thru."

"Friend once said we won't know until we try," said Kongol, sealing the deal that will take them, the Dragoons, Endiness and the unknown country, into a journey to the past and the future.

After preparations and good byes, they set for the mountain trail east of Seles, maybe take a couple of day to see Dart and explain the situation. What they didn't know is that the Knights were ahead of them and that they'll meet in a month, in the end of the forest, in the presence of a dragon.


	2. Chapter I: Day of hope and despair

Cristaldragon: Here comes chapter 1 and like I said before I had this in my pendrive for some time now, I have the other chapter ready to but I'm doing all my work from a computer at school (something I'm not supposed to do). and I'm glad you find it interesting. If you are missing Dart and the gang I'll tell you that they'll all show up eventually.

I don't own Legend of Dragoon.

* * *

Chapter I: Day of hope and despair

In a town near the Forest Maze a young girl walks through the market watching each and every shop. The owner of a jewelry shop called for her attention "Milady, Milady, come here I have something for you." The girl knew the old man, to her he was like an uncle, since he was the only friend her mother had before she died. Inside he showed her two chests, each one holding a crystal, one black the other red. As daughter of the lord she was used to such things, yet the crystal had an attraction to her, the red one was very familiar.

"Why do you have them in different chests? They seem to belong together," the girl asked in trance like voice. The man opened both chests at the same time and the crystals glowed with fierceness, as if they yearned to be together.

"I thought they would make excellent gift for you and you're friend. All I wanted to know is which one you'll like for you and which one is for him." She picked up the red one and pressed it to her chest and said "I want to give him this one. It's like there's a fire within it that warms my heart and soul, just like he does." The man smiled he was the only person in all the Forest Frontier that she has ever told about her friendship with the Forest boy and how she really felt about him. Actually it was thanks to him that they meet the first time. It made him happy that he is helping her the way he couldn't with her mother.

"Good," he said, "I have the pendants already made, all I have to do is put the crystals in them. I'll have them complete at sunset, in time for your anniversary." The girl blushed at the remark. The man laughed and said "It's been ten short years since you first met and three months since you realized how you felt for him."

"That was the second best day of my life. The way he looked in those clothes I gave him so he could go to my birthday, the moonlight hitting his face while we walked through the gardens, the glow in his eyes…" she said like she was in a dream.

"And may I know which is the best day of your life?" asked the old man with a smile because he already knew the answer.

"Why that would be the first time we met," she said coming out of her dream. "I will never forget the way he treated me, like a friend, and then he showed me all those places in the woods and finally he presented me to his mother."

"Were you scared?" asked the old man, he loved the way she described her.

"At first I wasn't but then, when I saw her, I completely freeze. Time seemed to slow down as she was standing up, I noticed how beautiful she was. Like the most beautiful jewel, her skin, was a transparent blue, like a colored crystal in the sunlight, her nails looked like diamonds, and her eyes were deep and wise yet at the bottom they seemed to have a light that soothed me and then…" she stopped to breath as the memory reassured her of what happened.

"Then what?" pressed the man.

"My depression was completely gone. All the agony, the pain, the tears that I shed after my mother died just disappeared. The memories of her death simply were sent to the back of my mind and the ones of time I spend with her filled me. The things I felt just… overwhelmed me and I couldn't help but smile, smile for the first time in a year."

"She wasn't angry, was she?" continued the man. He knew that she needed to talk about that or those feelings might explode, and the last thing they want is for her father to know she was seeing the Forest Boy, even less that she was in love with him.

"No, she was surprised," said the girl, "she was surprised that he trusted someone enough to bring there. She looked at me and said that my heart was pure enough, that she accepted me." After some more talk of more 'comon' things the girl departed with her eyes set on the falling sun.

* * *

Late in the evening, in the castle of the Lord of the Forest… 

"All we ask is for you to provide us guidance thru the forest my Lord," said one of five knights. The man's frown turn into a smile when he saw his daughter enter the chamber.

"That can be arrange," said the Lord, "In return, I ask you to take 'care' of a certain boy that you'll surely find in the forest."

"As you wish," responded the knight. The girl stopped when she heard her father's deal, her joy quickly changed into worry.

"Sakura, what have I told you of being in the main chamber when there's an audience!" yelled the man to her daughter. The girl whose ivory white skin became paler than usual and her ebony black hair covered her face, hiding her dark eyes, came to her senses.

"I'm sorry father, please excuse me," she said and ran to her room.

"That's an odd name, May we know its origin?" asked a knight.

"It's accustomed to name a member of my family with that of a plant, tree or flower," said the lord annoyed. "Her mother named her Sakura because it was the name of one of her ancestors, plus it's a well know flower from where she comes from. Something about it being 'beautiful', 'frail', and 'gentle'. If you ask me she needed glasses, that girl didn't attract a single nobleman at her 17 birthday ball, all that money went to waste. But, then again, she's in love with that blasted forest boy, she must have blow off the other guys." The king sighted, the girl was a burden to him. She was constantly protected by ninjas of the Dark Frontier. She was, after all, the only heir to the lord since his oldest son died without giving birth to an heir. He needed to get rid of her, so he could get another woman and have an heir of his own, a man, worthy of being his successor. Marriage was the best way to come out unharmed of this. "Tonight my daughter will sneak out of the castle and head to the forest. Follow her and I'm certain you'll find your prey." The knights smiled and went out to prepare themself, for tonight they'll slay a dragon.


	3. Chapter II: Body, Spirit

Cristaldragon: I can't belive my pendrive went blank, but maybe it was for the best. I have re-writen this chapter with many changes, hope you like them, and thanks for the heads up about the title, english isn't my first language.

I don't own Legend of Dragoon.

* * *

Chapter II: Death of the body, Birth of the spirit 

It was around noon, Hachel and Kongol came to a clearing with a crystal clear pond. Kongol sat next to a tree while Hachel took a sip of water.

"The forest is being merciful with us," commented the old man sitting next to the giant.

"Kongol likes this place," he said in almost a whisper.

"Yes, no matter how much we walk we end up in this place. There's clean water, fruit trees and a sight that calms the soul." A gentle wind caressed the two warriors driving them to sleep.

* * *

_A soothing tune was in the air Hachel stood up and looked around to find a girl sitting next to the pond, caressing the water as she sang. _

"_Clair?"_

_The girl turned around and smile._

* * *

"Hachel, wake up," said a voice from beyond his consciousness. The old man grunted, he didn't want to wake up. "Hachel, wake up!" "You should now better than to wake up like that an old man," said Hachel finally opening his eyes. "Come on Hachel, you know you still got some good years left on you," said a boy standing over him. He looked over to the pond and saw Kongol drinking from it. "Fort you're a sight for sore eyes, we've been walking around for days now."

"Sorry I didn't found you sooner, I've been busy of late," said Fort sitting next to Hachel.

"To busy to pass by the pond to see if there's some one lost in the forest?" asked the man.

"No, it's just, I've been having weird dreams lately and I'm working on something," responded the boy with a slight blush.

Hachel smiled and asked "So, any lead on your name yet?"

The boy looked down his brown hair almost covering his chocolate eyes. To anyone he would appear quite average but those who know him are amazed by his abilities. This 17 year old boy with slender body is thought of as a barbarian. His skills with the sword are only surpassed by his skills with two swords, which he keeps hidden in his quiver. The only reason his call Forest boy and not man is because of his eyes which, because of his isolation in the forest, have kept that innocent look of a child.

"No," he answered, "is hard to believe that that is the only thing I don't remember. I mean, I even remember the smell of my birth mother, but why, why can't I remember my real name?" Fort shrugged. "Anyway it won't be long for night fall, why don't you join me for the night?"

"A night under a roof… Ha, ha, ha, of course," answered Hachel.

The sun was touching the peeks of the mountains but the shadow of them left the forest in darkness. A pig was being slowly roasted in a fireplace separated from the main house. "It takes some time but it's worth it," commented Fort.

"Kongol can barely wait," said the giant bringing laugh to the house.

"So guys, what brings you here?" asked Fort.

"We're delivering an invitation to your king," answered Hashel "it's very important."

"Hmm, I'll help you out as much as I can the government these days is very corrupted," said Fort.

"Corrupted!" exclaimed Hachel, "How is that possible?"

"Ever since the Emperor fell ill the lords have gone unsupervised, some are even planning to overthrow him."

"He's sick, why?" asked Kongol.

"Well ever since his heir disappeared he's been getting weaker and older every year. With only 48 years of age he looks like a man of twice his age. Rumors say that the disappearance of the dragons may have something to do with it, after all legends say that the Emperor is deeply connected to them."

"For a guy living isolated in the forest you're very well informed," commented Hachel.

"My mother taught me many things, psychology, sociology, anthropology, history, literature, the works, not to mention the forbidden knowledge. A friend visits me from time to time and tells me the entire goings in the empire."

"How peculiar," said Kongol. The other two looked at him expecting something else but the giant kept silent.

The darkness in the forest grew as the sun hide behind the mountains. A loud bang at the door broke the silent. Fort went to the door to find a panting Sakura, her clothes filled with cuts and leafs.

"They're coming, the knights, the knights in black armor are coming!" yelled the young girl jumping to Fort arms. Hachel and Kongol look at each other recalling what Albert and the others had informed them. "They're coming for you!" yelled the girl strengthening her grip on Fort. The boy grabbed the girl and carried her running into the forest yelling "Stay inside."

"We better go help them," said the old man and they went out the door.

* * *

South of the Forest Maze lies a small mountain that oversees the whole area. Hidden among its curves there's a cave from which a dragon came out as the last ray of light passed through the land to the Dark Frontier at the opposite side of the Empire. The new moons rising invisible to all except to her, it gave her a feeling of dread for the clouds also hide the light of the stars. _"In a night were the moons and stars hide in fear…"_ "Mother!" yelled a voice coming from the darkness of the forest. _"The two lovers will fight with wisdom for what's dear…"_ A figure came into sight by the narrow passage between rocks of the mountain that ends at the home of the dragon. _"The clash of swords, the second death, the legacy of heaven…"_ Fort came out of the shadows still carrying Sakura into a faint light that seemed to be coming from the dragon saying "Mother, Sakura said some knights are invading the forest!" _"I know my child,"_ said the dragon telepathically. "That they're coming for me," said the boy. The dragon looked at the forest and said _"Hide my son."_ Fort went inside the cave with Sakura who was half unconscious with tiredness. _"The knights will kill the last light, freeing the one that had fallen…" _

Out of the unknown appeared the knights in black armor, they present gave a smell of rotten fruit, two of them females and three males, each carrying a different weapon, a spear, a giant axe, a bow, a giant hammer, and gauntlets. One of them stepped forward and said "Celestial Starlight Dragon, you are accused of high treason, conspiracy, among other crimes to the crown. His highness has pondered your punishment and has decided that your death is imminent." _"Fools, you dare mock my brother and act in the name of a king. My fate might have been foretold but you shall feel my wrath even after my death,"_ and with that she let out a roar that was heard in all the forest. Runes of light appeared in the knights and then nothing.

"You are a joke," said the one carrying the axe and he threw it, pinning the dragon to the mountain wall through one of her wings. "We expected more of one of the three ancient," claimed the one with the bow, "why aren't you fighting back?" The dragon kept quite but the knight noticed her gaze shifting for a second to the cave and she went in. The dragon tried to stop her but another knight pinned her other wing with his spear.

Inside Kurt hugged Sakura fiercely, her body still worn out. "What's going on outside?" asked the girl in her deep breaths. "Don't worry, every thing will pass soon," was Fort answer. "The boy of the forest will die as his lord commands it," said the knight letting an arrow fly towards Fort. But those words were her mistake, Fort's speed is exceptional, he crossed half the forest in half an hour. In the time the arrow crossed the space between them Fort drew his swords and blocked the attack. He jumped at the woman calling his attack "Blade Dance!"

Like a whirlwind his swords stroke the woman who could barely keep up with her armlets. The very strength of the attack took them outside. Another of the knights jumped in waving her hammer like its weight was nothing. At the fifth try she knocked him several feet away. Fort dropped his swords and when he tried to stand up, he was knocked back down by the knight of the gauntlets. "What a shame, such skills wasted on a mere child," said the knight as he backed away a few steps. A dimmed purple mist surrounded him as he took a fighting stance.

"OMNI-SWEEP"

The attack was headed straight to Fort but it didn't hit. In a fearsome roar the Celestial Starlight Dragon jumped in the way of the attack, ripping her wings at the process. It happened for a mere minute but to Fort it seemed hours. The hit sent the dragon flying to the mountain wall, taking Fort in the way. The now death dragon body was all that could be seen.

Sakura had slowly made her way to the cave entrance, just in time to witness the demise of her loved one. Out of parts deep within her came the energy for her to spring forward and grab one of Fort swords, launching an attack to the murderer yelling "Die you dammed bastard!" Her attack was swift, a clean upper cut, but the knight was faster. By the time the sword reached the ground where he once stood the knight punched the girl in the stomach, knocking her out.

"Why not kill the girl too?" asked one of his companions.

"If she's watched by the Dark Frontier it will be easier to deal with them if their attention is divided by the girl," claimed the knight. The two that had thrown their weapon got them back, leaving the severed wings fall to the ground. The murderer kept his gaze in his victims.

"Don't tell me you feel resentment?" asked another knight.

"No, you now we don't feel such trivial things, it's something of age. If your enemy was older you would comprehend my 'feelings'," said the knight and then pointed at the girl. "She looks a lot like Rose."

"She's too young," said his companion, "she can't be her reincarnation."

"I know, but this is too much of a coincidence," claimed the knight. "The knights will kill the last light, freeing the one that had fallen… But fear not, children of men, those who die by evil hands will return… In the night, fire is the light that leads the way, the hope inside a heart… Blessed by siblings of old, their spirits return, dragons unite once more…"

"Ancient prophecies? Ha! Your age has made you senile," said the knight with the spear.

"You dare mock the words of the Oracle!" cried the murderer.

"She was nothing more than two timing b$#," cried the one with the axe.

"His majesty believes everything she said, that's enough for me," said the one with the hammer and the rest stopped arguing. In silence they went away, leaving the bodies in the cold darkness of night.

* * *

_Fire was consuming all around her. She ran behind her husband carrying their child in her arms. Her little boy cried all the way to the forest near the town, her husband leaving them there to help their friends and neighbors. She paced around while his boy rested next to a tree. A girl screamed for her mother, her heart sank; she couldn't stay there doing anything any longer. She assured her returned to her child, saying that she was going to help his dad and ran to the burning town. Between the crumbling houses she saw her loved one with a gleaming crystal in his hand. At first it glowed with an intense red but it quickly dimmed and a black mist poured out of the crystal, surrounding the man that was screaming in pain. Thou in appearance he was the same his skin no longer glowed and his eyes lost the fire within them, he was no longer the man she married. _

"_Well aren't you a unique meat sack," said the man jumping at her "Your smell, it just like the trill of battle, your essence is that of war." He grabbed her by the neck and closely smells her neck. Wings of light poured out of the man's back and the black mist emerged from his hands. "Oh yes, the God of War cursed you with his powers, a noble soul yearning to love and the only thing that's good at is killing." The man maniacal laugh overcame the sizzling sounds of the flames. "I'm such a merciful soul, I'll spare you of your suffering, and I'll take away your curse but in the process…" The black mist started to envelop her, her life slipping away. "I'll take your life as well." At that moment only one thing passed through her mind, her child alone in the woods crying._

* * *

"Wake up little one," said Hatchel shaking the girl. "Don't cry Dart…" she whispered as she came to. To Hachel, the mutter of those words shocks him greatly, but from experience he manages to keep his stern face. He helped the girl up. In the mean time Kongol was inspecting the area, no one to be found and the dragon was too heavy to retrieve Fort's body. Sakura, with the help of Hachel, went near the death body. With tears falling like stars in the night, she touched the once glowing skin and its glow returned each second getting brighter and brighter until it was pure light. It started to disintegrate into radiant dust that quickly entered Fort's body that seemed unchanged by the events.

The two men were mesmerized by the light show, Sakura on the other hand only focused on Fort. She slowly got closer to him, almost tripping a couple of time, until she kneeled next to him. Her face a few inches away from his, getting closer and then she stopped. Sakura jumped up saying, "He's alive, and he's breathing!" Kongol and Hachel quickly appeared next to the girl. "She's right," said Hachel after checking his pulse "Kongol carry him back to the house." Kongol took Fort and carried him over his shoulder. They started walking.

"I'm sorry miss," said Hachel to Sakura, "My name is Hachel and this is my friend Kongol." The giant just nodded.

"I'm Sakura, I'm glad to meet you," said the tired girl.

"Sakura, may we know what happened? We're friends of Fort's and we also happen to be on the look out for some knight in black armor." Sakura explained them who she was, what happened in the castle, and what happened with the knights on the way back to Fort's house.

While walking no one noticed Fort opening his eyes, taking one last look at the place where the one he called mother lived. For a second he saw a woman, with dark blue hair and glowing white skin wearing strange clothes. He then fell unconscious, drifting into slumber, seeing the same woman in his dreams.


	4. Chapter III: The Gift of Dreams

Cristaldragon: This is sort of a short and with no action, but I wanted to include it. So here you go. I also fixed the summary, tell me if I did something wrong, english is not my first language and thing like that happen if you notice tell me and I'll fix it. Anyway next chapter will see some more 'action'.

I don't own anything .

* * *

Chapter 3: The Gift of Dreams (and Memories)

Fort opened his eyes and saw the dark blue haired woman sitting next to him, tending on of his bandages. He tried to sit up but a pulse of pain shot through his body, forcing him back to the bed, one that wasn't his. The woman of glowing pale white skin and strange clothes put her hand in his forehead.

"Who are you?" asked Fort.

"You don't recognize me?" said the woman, her eyes completely covered by her hair. Fort moved his head saying no.

"I know your name," said the woman. The words clawed at Fort mind.

* * *

Fort jumped on the bed, waking the old man sleeping in the chair next to him.

"Huh! Wha…" said Hachel as he was rudely awakened. "Fort, you're up. I better tell the others." The old man went out the room. Fort just touches his chest. _"I'm must be going crazy. I thought I died."_ His eyes went opened as the silence revealed to him something impossible. _"I feel… I hear… two hearts in my chest…"_ His thoughts were interrupted with the entrance of the old jeweler.

"It's been some time since I last saw you," he said as he sat next where Hachel was. The man had helped him the first time he went to town. A mob formed and they almost got him, the jeweler hid him in his store saving his live, and it also was when he first met Sakura.

"Where am I?" he asked passing his hand through his hair.

"At my place," the man answered going to take a look out the window. "The spell of the Forest Maze has been broken, they found out where you live so Sakura and your two friends brought you here."

"I can't believe she's…" said Fort trying as hard as he could not to cry, but a warm feeling embraced him and the tears went away.

"I know is not the best of times, and to tell the truth you've been out for a couple of days but here," said the man producing a pendant of a dragon holding a red crystal sphere, "It was supposed to be your anniversary gift."

* * *

_A blond man with red armor and wings was in front of me. His sword had easily split the monster in two. A bright red light blinded me as the man turned to see me. His wings gone and his armor changed, the man came closer to me with a red crystal in his hand._

"_Are you ok, kid?"_

* * *

"Are you ok, Fort?" asked the jeweler shaking the boy shoulder. The boy came to and quickly loses the mindless eyes that worried the old man.

"I'm ok, I really like it!" said Fort smiling while his mind was in more turmoil than ever before in his life. The jeweler gave the pendant to him and he put it on.

"She has one too, only the crystal is different, it's black," commented the old man falling back to the chair.

"Think is time to tell her the whole thing," said Fort. "You know, that her grandfather wants to 'see' her."

"Nothing gets past you doesn't it, except maybe the way she feels about you and that she will never want to go if you stay," said the old jeweler and he was right on the spot. Fort already knew how she felt and he felt the same way about her. But… he's just a forest boy and she the next leader of the Darkness Frontier. So he tries to ignore his heart desire, not wanting to trouble her with his existence.

"There's nothing left for me here. I might as well help the Dark Lord and bring her granddaughter to him," said Fort like he had no feelings at all. "Beside you must be very homesick, having spent the last twenty years in this place pretending to be a jeweler to keep an eye on Sakura and her mother."

"I'd say it was worth it. Seeing her grow reminded me of my own daughter," he said with a tear falling in his face.

"I'm sorry," said Fort, "I know that you lost everything at that moment."

"Don't worry," said the old man swiping the tear of his face. "I've gained it all back and more."

"More?" asked Fort. The old man laughed and gave the boy a hug.

"Even if you don't see it, to me you're like a son," said the old man returning to the chair.

"I guess you are the only man that comes close to being my Dad," responded Fort. "You know I vaguely remember my real Dad. He looked a little frail with white long hair and beard, clear blue eyes. He was a good father but then…" The boy touched his forehead.

"The incident…" continued the old man. "You remember going on separate way from your parents and the next thing you know you're in front of your now departed mother." The past confuses Fort, it all seemed like a dream and then he woke up in the forest in front of a dragon.

"What will become of me?" whispered the boy.

"What ever it is that you want to become," answered the old man. Fort lingered in thought for a minute.

"I want to become a lord so I can marry Sakura," said Fort. "But lordship is hereditary and I don't recall where the place of my childhood memories is… I don't even remember my real name…"

"Go to sleep," said the old man in a compassionate way. "Tomorrow before dawn we leave. Your friends are coming with us, something about a letter to the Emperor." The man stood up and went to the door. "I knew you'll decide to come with us so I told Sakura that you had planned this with me before the death of your mother." He opened it and before closing it he said, "I met your mother once… It was her that gave me those crystals. I know you already cherish it for being Sakura's anniversary gift, but I thought you should now that."

"I guess this is now… sort of… my mother's memento," said Fort caressing the crystal now hanging in his neck.

"_Not really,"_ said the voice of the woman, sending chills down his spine.


	5. Chapter IV: First Death, First Awakening

Cristaldragon: Here is the next chapter I hope you like it and sorry if I'm posting them to late, I'm in finals and my free time has taken quite the hit.

I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter IV: First death, first awakening 

"Have you found my daughter?" asked the Lord of the Forest to his army's leaders. The four men kneeling in front of him mumble a little. "Well? Did you or did you not?!"

"We're sorry my lord, but we have yet to find her, we've search the whole..."

"Search harder! If something happens to her I'll make sure your heads roll before mine!" screamed the furious Lord. The four men ran out of the room as a black cloaked figure came in.

"Don't worry she wasn't harmed in our mission, she was just put to sleep," said the man getting closer to the Lord.

"At least one of you stayed behind to aid my cause," said the Lord standing from his throne like chair. He headed outside the room.

"Do not misinterpret our intensions. I stayed to hold back our... counterparts." The Lord continued on his way.

* * *

The sun was rising, its rays still hidden by the southeastern mountains. The window of an attic of a two floor house opened. Five figures came out of it, moving through the shadows of dawn. They jumped over the small gasps between the houses. Slowly making the way to the wall that separates civilization from the wilderness. In one side the once Maze Forest, on the other the wild lands. It used to be part of the forest until men came and burn it in its wars. 

When they were to reach the final house a lightning stopped their progress and they saw in awe the floating figure of an old man in purple armor with wings. What amazed them most were the black marks on all his body, kind of like he was rotting. The most amazed was Hashel, for the man was a mirror image of him.

"By Soa..." whispered Hachel.

"Precisely, it's the first time we have revealed our true aspect to the world. For I, Thor, the assigned master of thunder, want to know what it is it that you did to us."

"What are you talking about? You almost kill the young ones and this is the first time we have met!" said Hachel.

"You are curse," said Fort walking forward, revealing himself to the opponent. "You and your companions are curse. Each time you do any kind of harm to any one your body will deteriorate, until there's nothing left." His eyes glowed blue while he said this, but only Thor noticed.

"Damn you, dragon!" said Thor launching himself to the boy. Fort eyes went back to normal as Kongol blocked the attack using his giant axe. Hachel jumped at the enemy, kicking him in the chest, sending him back a couple of feet away.

"Lets see how you fare with me," said Hachel as he tool out a crystal sphere that was hidden in his clothes. The sphere began to glow an intense violet color, it blinded everyone for a moment, reviling a winged Hachel with a violet armor. The two winged warriors took to the sky, hit after hit, and block after block neither being able to land a clean hit.

"_Use the crystal,"_ said a voice from the deeps of Fort's mind.

The boy touched his chest and noticed a strange warm coming from the jewel. Hachel fists started to glow.

"Thunder God!" yelled the old man but his adversary grabbed his fists and laughed.

"I was waiting for you to do this!" claimed Thor. It was too late to stop the attack, but instead of the attack Hachel started to scream as the glow of his fists transfer to Thor's hands. "We were 'born' to be equal to you in all physical and mental aspects, but with hearts opposite to yours. Yet we were giving a few 'abilities'. One of them is to be capable to absorb the energy of your attacks. Normally we could do it as effect of the damage but ever since a little hunting, we noticed that our abilities as well as our bodies were decaying." He looked towards Fort. "It is your fault, you damned beast!" During this whole time Fort didn't noticed or heard anything. All his attention was on the warm coming from the jewel beneath his clothes.

* * *

"_Wow! You're one of the Dragon Warriors, right? A Dragoon?" he asked. "Yes little one, the monster didn't hurt you, did he?" asked the blond haired man. "I'm fine, I'm tougher than I look," he answered smiling. "Your majesty, you know your not suppose to wander outside the castle and even less without someone to accompany you!" said a woman with black hair, a girl was behind her. "Miss Rose, I'm sorry. I just wanted to see…" "That's no excuse," said the woman interrupting him. "I'm sorry for any trouble his little majesty may have caused you." "It's no problem, but it would seem he can repay me by leading the way to the palace. I'm Zeke, I come bearing the spirit of the Red-Eyed Dragon, I'm here to join in his majesty Emperor Diaz cause." _

"_Zeke! Rose! You're back!" he yelled as the blond man and black haired woman enter the palace holding hands, an in the other they were carrying two crystals, red for Zeke, black for Rose. "You did it Rose! You're a Dragoon!" he said as he ran and hugged the woman. "Yes my prince, now I can protect you, my sister, and humanity."_

* * *

Fort took out the crystal sphere; its red glow was strong even as the sun first rays touched the land. It slightly floated between his hands, being kept there because it was attached to the chain around his neck. 

"_Awaken, spirit of the Red-Eyed Dragon!"_ said the voice.

"Awaken, spirit of the Red-Eyed Dragon!" he repeated and the glow intensified. When it was visible he too had grown wings and gained a red armor. The odd thing was that now he was caring a white sword with a blue gem where the blade and the hilt unite. The others, which were already curious of the boy odd behavior on the situation, were now baffled. It was after the change that Fort regains full sense of what was happening. Even so he flies off towards the energized Thor. With a blank mind he slashed and bashed Thor, like a berserker. Thor of course tried to fend of the attack. Actually he managed to block every one of them with his gauntlets. As soon as he landed the last strike Fort reverted back to normal and fell unconscious, he must have been at least 40 feet in the air. Luckily Hachel, went after him and cached him before he reached the ground.

"Pathetic, he didn't manage to lay a finger on me!" said Thor and then his gauntlets broke into tiny pieces. "Impossible…" he whispered. He floated there dumbstruck; he didn't noticed Hachel flying fast towards him. That was until he was punched in the guts, kicked on the chin, and then kicked on the face. That sends him straight to the ground and from the crater he formed came a violet light; he had reverted back to his normal form. Well… normal for him, his appearance is identical to Hachel except for the black marks all over his body, which were now growing. "I see, so they are compatible, and my fighting against it causes an acceleration of the curse. No matter… that dreadful dragoon form is not as powerful as the nature of the winglies." His eyes became yellow and red. The black marks lost their intensity, they were more like grey, but they extended all over his body. Wings of light sprouted from his back and he floated to the same height Hachel was, smiling, showing his fangs.

"I personally know some winglies and the only thing you have in common with them are those wing," said Hachel pointing at him.

"Yes, I must say that we are not completely winglies, but…" said Thor and then he took out a water sack and pour some in his mouth. Only problem was that a little spill over of his mouth, a small trail of a red liquid that shined in the light of dawn. It was clearly visible to all the witness. He hid the sack and wiped the trail with the back of his right hand. Then he licked it like a cat does with milk. "Their blood runs within our bodies."

"Meru's village…" said Hachel surprised.

"Vampirism…" said the jeweler. "But I've never seen a human with vampirism before…"

"Of course you haven't! 16,000 years ago the usurpers of the throne finished cleansing the teaching of his highness, among them vampirism, that only is known today for the surviving animals that were able to escape the flames of the evil rebellion! But their virus, that beautiful virus, have weakened for the thousands of years without his highness, they can't even infect a human!" exclaimed Thor almost as he wanted to cry. "And this atrocious curse has somehow reacted with the wingly blood and has spread all over my body, but at the same time it has weakened… but no matter, once I have finished you my existence will be complete!"

Raising his arms to the sky, the light of dawn diminished by the sudden coming of storm clouds, his cackling was only broken by the continuous sound of thunder.

"I'll introduce you to a dragon and we'll see if you continue to belittle them so much!" yelled Hachel as he once more gather energy in his fists.

"We should go to a safe place," said Kongol upon hearing this and took Sakura on his hands to carry her. The jeweler was close behind.

"Stop! Let me down! I have to find Fort he might get hurt!" yelled the woman kicking and punching the silent giganto. The girl had a point for the boy laid unconscious in the ground in an alley where he was going to fall. He was gently placed there by Hachel before attacking Thor.

"_Help him, save him!" _asked the voice in his head.

"Who?" whispered Fort even do he was still unconscious.

"_The soul that can't be contained, the spirit that has yet to pass…"_ answered the voice.

"Who is he? Who are you?" asked the boy.

"Violet Dragon!" yelled Hachel.

The energy in Hachel fist spread like a web under him, like it was cracking the very space and time with each flash of lightning. With a thunder far louder than those of Thor burst out a violet dragon, wingless, kind of like a beetle. Each step he took sounded like thunder. Thor lowered his hands pointing at the dragon and hundreds of bolts of lightning headed towards the dragon.

"_Save the young one! Use my voice, cast the shield!"_ begged the voice.

Fort opened his eyes and from the darkness of the ally he managed to see the lightning attack but not the dragon. He opened his mouth and with all the strength he could muster he yelled shield. But instead came out a roar that silences the thunders. The bolts found themselves being repealed by an invisible shield surrounding the dragon until their barraged ended.

For the first time his live Hachel saw his dragon shift his attention from his prey to the alley where Fort lay out of sight. In the mean time Thor was yelling courses. The Violet Dragon looked back at his prey. Since he was out of physical reach, the dragon started to gather energy in his horn. A sphere formed and as soon it was as large as his prey the Violet Dragon sends it towards Thor, encasing him in it. Thor's skin started to darken more and more and with it, a smell of rotten fruit got stronger and stronger.

Fort slowly stood in his own legs, he was still very weak but he found something inside him pushing him to get up and go help Hachel. As he walked out of the alley the white sword appeared in his hand.

Thor was screaming in agony his body was being destroyed from the inside out. The only thing keeping him alive was the very attack that was killing him. The Violet Dragon send another sphere towards Thor, a smaller one that exploded in contact, healing him enough to survive but he was still to weak to even crawl and so he fell to the ground, like lump of coal. The dragon disappeared and Hachel flew down to were his enemy laid almost dead. In flash of violet light his wings and armor disappeared just as Fort was walked next to him.

"I don't understand… how could he block my spell? How could he torture me and heal me with his attack?" asked Thor with what little energy he had left.

"Thunder is your element, and for what you said you absorb part of the damage it, as a thunder attack, cause you, but…" said Fort raising slightly his sword, his eyes were turning blue. "The fact that it was performed by a dragon caused the curse to grow, rotting you, as is your true nature." Fort let his sword go down, cutting Thor's arm in two, like it was made of something soft. Thor yelled in pain, his blood started to pour out, it was purple. This clearly surprised Hachel, but after a closer look he also noticed the beneath the black skin was green flesh.

"Surprised, aren't you? Old man," said Thor with a laugh.

"You're in the brink of death and you laugh?" said Hachel with more pity than anger, Thor just laughed harder.

"He's a vampire, he's immortal," said Fort with a deadly serious expression on his face. "The only way to truly kill them is with a stab at the heart or decapitation."

"Soon the Lord of the Forest's army will arrive soon and when they do, you shall be locked forever in a dungeon," said Thor smiling. Fort eyes change to crimson.

"Either way you can not be allowed to roam this land," said Fort giving his sword to Hachel. "It's your responsibility. Would you, please?" The old man just took the sword and used it to pierce Thor's heart. He took it out and in a swift slash he cut his head as well. He impaled the sword to the ground.

The storm clouds started to dissipate, the rays of the now fully visible sun revealed the now mummified body of Thor, with his head close by. Fort eyes went back to normal, he was a little shocked by what was in front of him. He regained his senses before Hachel noticed.

"We better get going," said Fort and the two headed to the town's gate where their companions waited.

* * *

The Lord of the Forest arrived at the place where the corpse laid. He paid no attention to it he only cared, actually feared, the sword that was close to it. _"It can't be!"_ he thought as he ran to the sword and with fear he touched it. _"It is! The fortunes must be at my side!"_ He grabbed the hilt and tried with all his strength to lift it, all in vane. "Soldiers!" he yelled in both panic and desire. "I want every one of you to try and lift this sword. I don't care how you do it, but do it!" The soldiers quickly went for the task, all failing.

* * *

When Hachel and Fort reached the others Sakura was still kicking and punching Kongol yelling so that he let her go. "She's quite the energetic one," said Hachel waving at Kongol as they approached. 

"And she's in a good mood today," commented Fort smiling and waving too. The girl noticed the boy and in a swift move she escaped Kongol's grip and ran towards Fort. True the girl was quiet and shy but once she trusts someone she lets her true self out. Strong willed and naturally gifted in the martial arts, but still prefers her sweet and innocent side with everyone except Fort. Her love had made her a little over protective of him. But of course she tries to hide it from him. Upon reaching him she changed her ways and started to act in her more 'weaker' self.

"Are you hurt Fort?" she asked like a mother does her child. She trembled trying to hold her desire to touch his face.

"I'm…" said Fort as he heard the footsteps of soldiers heading their way. "Go… now!" The group started to run beyond the gates, Fort being the last. Once outside they quickly took refuge behind some fallen trees. A large sound came from the gate, they were closed.

"Why didn't they chase us?" asked Sakura looking for Fort. "Fort?" The boy was nowhere to be found. "No…."

Instead of following the others Fort went inside the gate house and started to lower the gate. The mechanism took its time since it hasn't been used in many years and it was made of very old wood. The soldiers were to close and the gate hasn't even reach half way down, so Fort took the nearest thing he could find, a chair, and started to break the mechanism. In no time the gate went down in its own weight, good thing the chair was made of a stronger wood than that of the mechanism. A group of soldiers went in the gate house and capture Fort, he didn't even gave them a fight. They tied his hands and took him outside. The Lord of the Forest was soon in front of him.

"Normally I would kill you in this very instance Forest brat," spat the Lord. "But before that I want you to tell me to which of your friends belongs the white sword." Fort kept quiet. "Fine then, throw him in the dungeon, and send a messenger to those Dark Knights. Their companion has died and we have the murderer in our grasps." The soldiers started to push him forward. "What do you think your doing?!"

"We, we, are taking him to the dungeon, sir," said the soldier. They were all afraid of the Lord.

"Not like that you imbecile!" yelled the Lord. "This boy has been nothing but a thorn at my side. Tie up his legs and drag him to the dungeon, treat him like the beast he is!" The soldiers did as he commanded, his legs were tied up, he was pushed down and dragged away by the back of his shirt. What ever gave him energy before was no longer there, Fort tiredness was starting to overcome him. His vision started to get blurry and he tried to focus in the gate. "At least she will be safe and it will be for the best, I think that I'm going crazy or something," he thought. He lifted his sight and saw a boy around 12 years old. He had violet spiky hair and eyes, he's skin was sort of tan like.

"_Thank you,"_ said the boy smiling. Fort smile too. The woman with dark blue hair appeared behind the boy, her hands where on his shoulders, she was smiling at Fort.

"_Thank you,"_ said the woman. Another boy appeared but Fort lost his consciousness at that moment.


	6. Chapter V: A Forest in Darkness

Cristaldragon: I'm sorry to everyone that I take too long to update my stories. Lately I have a lot of things going on and I hardly have any free time. With thoughs of the passing day endlessly clouding my mind and spirit I'm barely able to find the brearth of dreams that guide my hand in this tale. But seriously, if you were taking Organic Chemestry and Biology at the same time you would know my pain. Enjoy!

I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter 5: A Forest in Darkness

"Kid wake up," said a voice, a young voice.

Fort slowly opened his eyes to find a 12 year old blond boy with crimson eyes. Moon light shone from a small barred window 12 feet in the opposing wall. The dim lighted cell was secured by a metal door.

"Who are you, kid?" asked Fort standing.

"Hey! I'm no kid! I'm 12… years old," answered the kid. "You can call me RED."

"So RED, why are you here?"

"My job," answered the boy annoyed.

"Oh, a pickpocket," deduced Fort.

"Hey, I'm no thief!"

"Sure you're not," said Fort leaning on the wall. "You're just doing what you can to live." RED kept quite, thinking, and just nodded.

"Your friend are coming soon you know, at midnight."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?! Because they're your friends, air head! What's wrong with you?!"

"My head hurts…" Fort said sitting in the ground, he grasp his head and then fell unconscious. A strange glow surrounded the boy and his hair became whiter, from brown to dirty blond.

"So, it's starting all ready…"

* * *

A few miles into the wild lands, hidden between boulders accommodated in such a way that they make a cave was the most wanted people in the Forest Frontier. Silent all day, none was able to come up with an idea to rescue Fort that Sakura accepted. In the first try to mention a 'sneak into the dungeon' idea she just said no ground attack will work.

"What if we get the Lord to exit the mansion?" asked the jeweler.

"What difference does it make?" asked Hachel.

"That would give us a chance," answered Sakura.

"Ok… You lost me," said Hachel.

"A Lord's eyes are his greatest weapon. Each bloodline that rules in our country contains a special power that manifest in their eyes," said the jeweler.

"When the forest shines in the eyes of his ruler is because the winds are whispering to him," said Sakura. "Wind is the element attributed to the Forest Frontier. Long ago we used to have all the Wild Lands full with windmills. It used to be the main power supply for the capital. Apparently in the Mountain Frontier they have managed to use the permanent thunderstorm over their land to generate power, easier than windmills and far more powerful. But the Emperor stuck with the windmills saying that the method use by the Mountain Frontier wasn't secure enough. Not long afterwards a mysterious army appeared and destroyed everything in the wild lands and part of the town, and then they just disappeared. Apparently they were servants of a dragon that hates humans, but the Emperor negated that possibility and stopped any search for the creature. Because of this the reconstruction of the windmills was never started, and so the Emperor was forced to look else where for power. Since then there was a hidden hatred towards the figure of the Emperor from the Lord of the Forest."

"With the right words the seed of hatred can be planted in the heart of those who don't know the truth behind the actions," said the jeweler. "Their hatred is unfounded, is illogical, to does that know well the tracks of history in this land. To does with wisdom of age this hatred is the child of envy. Because he who is given power without being worthy of it first is easily corrupted, desiring more power to add to his own."

"Speaking of colors, I remember my Father once saying something about a blue wind. It was after my Mom passed away, he was happy saying that know the blue wind will not bother him anymore," mention Sakura. "At first I thought he meant my Mom smelled or something, but if he did, he would have just said so."

"Still is an odd thing to refer to wind with colors, normally it's not visible to the naked eye, unless it's carrying something," said Hachel. "Maybe is something that the wind carries that only the Lord can see?"

"What would the wind carry, beside scent, which would alarm the Lord and not be visible to anyone else?" asked the jeweler. "But at the same time they have to be related to a living being…"

"Maybe it's not wind," said Kongol. "Maybe it's something similar?"

"Before the current lines of rulers, the people use to think of the world as person, the earth was his flesh, the fire his blood, and so on," said the jeweler. "The wind is part of the world but is not in it, carrying the happenings of the land to others."

"How about we just put this talk of 'the wind' and 'magic eyes' behind for a moment," said Hachel. "We need to get this letter to the Emperor, but we don't want to leave Fort in the dungeon of Lord who hates him and surely kill him. Time is running short for I'm sure that the other knights are soon to receive word of their companion's death. We got lucky defeating that lone knight but I don't think we can take the rest on and be victorious."

"So we should just get in, and die. They out number us 100 to 1 and that's just the least possibility," said Sakura. "Not to mention that my Father is feared by the people for a reason and is not his eyes."

"Let me guess," said Hachel, "he's a master long arm, poles, spears, javelins, that sort of weapons."

"Normally he would be, that's the tradition, and even I have some training in those weapons, but…" said the girl. "My father instead worked his way in the Earth Frontier's way of battle." They all looked at Kongol and the giant axe next to him.

* * *

A tent was raised in the place the white sword was stuck to the ground. Not even the strongest men, or the fairest woman, nor the most innocent child was able to claim it. The Lord entered, the sunset was on his back making shadows run all over his body. He was a very well kept man, not a blond hair out of place. His beard trimmed perfectly, not a dust particle in his clothes. In the darkness of his face the soldiers securing the sword noticed a green glow in the eyes of their ruler.

"Ha! You're certainly a tool with great power. It's that same power that gives you the ability to have a will of your own. But to mock me is a grave mistake, no matter how much power you contain, you shall break in front of my axe!"

As if on cue a soldier, bigger than the Lord, entered the tent and on a swift move took a giant axe from his back, kneeled and presented it to the Lord. It was a most beautiful weapon, the blades where made of titanium from the Earth Frontier, the pole was polished in such a way that it seemed to glow in the light and it was made from a Caoba, one of the strongest wood found in the Forest Frontier. A pattern in gold ran its way around the pole, it looked like a branch, and its leaves were made of emeralds. To the people of the Forest Frontier it was a holy weapon, made from the Jurai tree, the only tree to survive the war 20,000 years ago and ancestor of the whole Forest Maze. But in reality it was just a good investment of the Lord, one that gave him powers in more ways of one.

"Without you there won't be any proof to deny me!" he yelled grabbing the giant axe and holding it high above the sword with one hand. "My will shall not be denied!!!"

With great forced he went for the strike, only to be repelled by a strange wind that carried rose petals. Yet sparks flew when the axe fell in the shield like wind. The Lord pressed harder into the attack and a bird like blast of wind hit him head on, making him stop the attack and take a couple of steps back.

"Damn you!!! Using my own element against me!!!" he yelled clearly loosing his composure. Raising his axe he said "Witness the full extend of my abilities!"

"WIND SLASH!"

He let the axe go down in less than a second, creating a vacuum that headed straight to the sword. It passed through without even moving the sword, yet it cut clean through the tent.

"_The house in the woods has lost its strength and its memory. From the beauty of live they have move to the power of death."_

"Waving those sticks in the air doesn't do any good in battle. Is thanks to this weapon," he said holding tighter his axe, "that I mastered the Wind Slash, the traditional attack of my family."

"_Ignorant ape, that attack wasn't even half as good as your father was and you even misspelled it. You are a disgrace to your family and a tyrant to your people. With the power confined in me, I strip you of your rank and pass it to your heir. Let her powers awaken with the last glimmer of the sun." _

"You're bluffing," said the Lord, "My daughter will never gain the powers of my family. She's the true disgrace of my family."

"_You're the disgrace of the whole world. By aiding those knights you have open the empire to his greatest treat. You have reopened a closed chapter of this world most perilous moments. But the beginning is also the end. Your misdeeds will also save us."_

"I knew I was born for greatness. I will become the next emperor, one way or another."

"_Only a person with the proof can become emperor, and you have none…"_ The last ray of the sun just disappeared and the Lord could no longer hear the weapon's words. But he didn't try to get more information out of it, for a great roar was heard in all the Forest Frontier.

Some dark mist rolled in from the Wild Lands, it made it hard to see a few feet ahead. The constant roaring had the people trembling in fear. An hour passed the panic lessened but the roars got louder and louder. In a second the mist dispersed and a black winged misty figured stood in the sky. The creature's eyes glowed green, and with another roar came down to the land. The Lord was the first one to jump the creature, springing with his axe held up high from behind the creature.

"Die! You evil creature!" yelled the Lord.

Either for foolishness or confidence, his words alerted the creature. Raising his right arm and gripping his hand, a sword appeared a rapier. Without moving he stopped the attack like it was made by a stick wielding child. As soon the feet of the Lord touched ground, the creature turned to face him, swinging the rapier in such a way that in a flash he cut the pole of the axe, leaving the Lord weaponless.

"Where is he?" asked the creature.

The Lord fell to his knees in disbelief and in the brink of tears. In a mere moment he lost what gave him the most power.

"Where is he?"

Shaking the Lord looked at the creatures eyes.

"In the dungeon…"

The creature spread his wings and swiftly went to the manor. With a tear falling from his eye the Lord said "Forgive me," and he called for his giant servant.

* * *

"They're coming…"

Fort slowly opened his eyes. His head felt like it was beating like it was recently pumped with stuff. He saw something weird in front of him but barely pay any attention to it. He ran his hand through his hair and felt it weird, softer. He then looked into his hand, thinking _"Man, either I've been here a long time or my head is full of cobwebs." _

Lost in his thought he was shaken into reality when he heard someone call him.

"Fort!"

"Sakura?!"

The door flew opened and inside came Kongol, Hachel, the jeweler and Sakura.

"Why are you here?" he asked almost like in a trance.

"We're busting you out, kid," said Hachel, "so move before we end up sharing your cell."

Fort stood up, he move side to side, like he was drunk. "Something wrong?" asked Sakura.

"No, is just a small headache…" answered Fort doing his best to regain his composure. He walked to the door and looked back at the questioning looks of his friends. "Shall we," he said smiling and walked out the door.

The group left without noticing the five figures in a corner of the room, two of them holding hands.


End file.
